


The Best Punishment

by bakerstreetbois221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sherlock Holmes, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetbois221b/pseuds/bakerstreetbois221b
Summary: He walked over to the bowl and looked at the meat. It was the first thing that he could positively identify as from earth. That's a weird thought, of course he's on earth, how would he have gotten here without any of the others in camp noticing him being dragged off to a spaceship by little green men - or blobs in this case-? But as he sits in the middle of the cell looking at the now bright blue blob, he begins to think that somehow what he thought impossible might very well be true.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so give my as much constructive criticism as you can (Who am I kidding its probably toxic waste). I came up with this off the top of my head and thought that it would be a good place to start. Not Brit-picked or bataed and might blind you with grammar/spelling errors. I also probably will make super short chapters since I don't really think anything ahead.

John wakes up to the sound of something scraping -or is it sliding? - across the ground. He lifts his head up and instantly regretted it, it feels like every part of his body was dismantled and put back together. Blinking away the Crust from his eyes the first thing he sees is a blue-ish gray blob an inch or two from bis face, thinking -like any normal human would- that it wasn't alive he lifted his hand to touch it, -and, again like anyone would- losing his shit when it formed a tentacle like arm and swatted his hand away. 

At this point he doesn't know if he's died and is in some weird purgatory or if it's just a weird dream, but just in case neither is right he skitters to the other side of the cell and takes in everything he can. There's a rock - or plastic? He can't tell at this point if it's even made of anything that he knows of. - bowl with raw meat in it, the was blob still sitting where it was when he moved, and he was in some kind of rock/plastic walled prison with bars made of the same material. 

The last thing he remembers was falling asleep in his tent on base, was there a raid while he slept? It Seemed very unlikely that he would sleep through it without being unconscious beforehand. Whilst this was going through his mind the blob was moving toward the outside of the cell -the bars seemed to be little more than a shoulder width apart, he could easily slip through - and stopped on the other side and just sat there. He couldn't tell if it was watching him due to the lack of eyes, a bone structure, or the fact that he didn't know if it was even sentient. 

After he was sure that it wasn't going to move, he walked over to the bowl and looked at the meat. It was the first thing that he could positively identify as from earth. That's a weird thought, of course he's on earth, how would he have gotten here without any of the others in camp noticing him being dragged off to a spaceship by little green men - or blobs in this case-? But as he sits in the middle of the cell looking at the now bright blue blob, he begins to think that somehow what he thought impossible might very well be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this was inspired by the Next Gen episode Déjà Q, and the other by the amazing work Aliens and Army Doctors by Commaeleons. I would highly recommend this fic if you're into that thing. If you're still reading this Let me know what you think, even if it's to correct grammar or a discrepancy in the story, it's greatly appreciated.

It's been about 5 months since he first woke up here, he says about because there is no definite way to measure time other than by how many times he's fallen asleep. After hunger striking with the blob until he got something other than raw stake and water pushed into his cell twice a sleep cycle - he can't really call it a day- by sitting there till he would either, not eat it and be replaced by the new bowl, or push it over like Harry's cat used to do to anything left on a table. Now his diet consisted of different plant life that most of the time were edible, the only time it wasn't was when the blob pushed in a bowl full of blue flowers. Whereas the hibiscus it had given him he had eaten, this plant was Aconitum, or wolfs bane. He couldn't tell if the thing had it out to kill him or if it just didn't know, in any sense he now doesn't eat anything he didn't immediately recognize as safe. 

The first day there he had tried to get out through the wide bars once the blob had left but found it fruitless as what looked like a small dog door attached to a normal sized door that was securely locked. The only thing he ever has to look forward to was the rare times it opened the cell door as well as the larger outside one and let him walk around the labyrinth of hallways that led to different activities. 

The first time he went through it he realized that it was like those mazes scientists use on mice to test their speed and intelligence, then reward them with treats. He didn't go out of the cell for a week after that just for the principle of the matter. But after a week of nothing but the gray walls of his cell he decided to make the most of what he had. The "treats" he got at the end of them would range from a tub of water, a piano, to several books. The books that he first found were only in Russian and Spanish, but as he ignored them, they would change to Mandarin before one was in English. After he had read that book all the books he found were in English from then on. 

He had found that the blob could see but not hear him, and after the second month he started calling him Victor. Victor was always good at listening to what he would do after he got out, how he would go back to London and work at a clinic, how he would find a nice girlfriend and settle down. As he was thinking this a couple of blobs crawled in with a man on a gurney into the cell next to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been super late with updating, but at least Christmas break is here to give me time to write. It's not all that long but double checking pronouns is hard (I really don't have an excuse). Anyway, this chapter is from Sherlocks POV, I hope you somehow enjoy this mess of a story.

Idiots! Surlohk thought sliding away, why does xe spend xes precious time touch-speaking with them? All they ever touch-speak of is finding new intelligent species, it drowns out anything xe try's to say that is not on topic. Don't they know that there are new compounds to test and fresh solutions to make? Why do they want to find more life that has been statistically either mindless or hostile? And if they aren't intelligent -unintelligent equals no puzzles- what is the point of looking? The only reason xe let Mycroft coerce xem into going on this excursion was to find new elements to test and dissect the mindless creatures they do find. 

Xe was sliding back to xes den-room, when Tahrloah - one of xes many little workers that xe gives borlh in return for information. - rolled in front of xem. Tahrloah stretched out and connected with xem, and after withdrawing, Surlohk immediately hastened to the counsel room. Sliding in Surlohk observed Mycroft touch-speaking with the Queen, presumably about the subject of xes oncoming inquiries. Once xe was fully in the presence of the Queen Mycrofts colour could only be described as forewarning, almost as if xe could know what Surlohk would touch-speak to the Queen before it happened. When xe connected with the Queen, the Queen turned from a bright blue to a dark orange, as the echoes of the conversation could be heard by all in the room. 

'When did you mean to tell me that you found a planet with plenty of added items of interest?' ‘It was none of your concern, we would have let you know when you could have started your tests, but we first needed to be sure that its inhabitants were not sentient' 'Of course it is not intelligent, the odds of it being so are one million to one. If you were more intelligent than those creatures, you would have known that.' 'You must control yourself, touch-speaking such things will get you only trouble.' 'What if I want trouble? I have had nothing to do on this dreary ship for five full cycles, when I am bored I can be most destructive.' 'You suggest a mutiny? Such things are not tolerated.' 'Well, if I were not un-entertained I would not be suggesting it.' The Queen now a strong red colour replied 'I allowed you on this mission for the reason of your nibling saying that you would stay out from underfoot, while I hold no grudge to xem, YOU must be disciplined accordingly. Since you would like to be the first to observe the life-form, you may observe it the same way it must observe us. When all has been discovered you may return to your original form.' The following moments after the conversation ended, Surlohk realized; xe might have gone to far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the following is a list of what the colours mean, names go to who, and made up things. As I update I'll try to add things to it if needed.
> 
> Names;   
> John Watson; Main character. kiddnaped and kept captive   
> Victor (Norgal); Johns guard/observer.   
> Sherlock (Surlohk);   
> Tahrloah; one of Sherlocks information gatherers. (The Baker street irregulars/ Homeless network if you will)  
> Mycroft; Sherlocks brother. 
> 
> Things;   
> Borlh; One of the few food-like things Sherlocks people have in way of ingestents. Has no taste but gives a positive feeling with no addiction or side-affects. Can only be made with hard to find off-limit chemicals. 
> 
> Biology;   
>  Colours; Black; depressed/sad Blue; Interest/ Questioning Gray; neutral. Turquoise; confused/curious Green; Bitter/resentful. Yellow; Happy/Joyful Orange; disgusted/disapproving Red; Strong anger/hate Pink; Content/relaxed White; scared/concerned


End file.
